An Iron Love
by Disney-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Zara has recovered from the Whiplash incident and reflects on the events that happened, she remembered a certain blue minotaur that carried her to the ambulance. This opens up old feelings as she tries to fall in love with him again but it all goes downhill when her best friend and boss' daughter fall in love with the same minotaur. This is the second story in the Factory Trilogy.
1. Prologue: A love forever lost

I don't own MLP: FiM

* * *

 **Prologue: A love forever lost**

Iron Will was sitting in his spot on the floor. He was reflecting over his life, you see he wasn't always a greedy Minotaur, but a loving Minotaur, one that had a school colt crush on a zebra.

* * *

 _About 20 years ago_

A five year old Iron Will was sitting in a corner of the factory that was bare. In came a Zebra he had a crush since he saw her, her name was Zara, she was four years old, she had a short wavy tail, she also had short bangs and short mane, she wore a pink ribbon in her hair that almost reached the floor. Zara barely had any stripes, they were only on her cheeks and two stripes on her legs.

"Iron Will? What're you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be working?" Zara's voice was soft and a bit high-pitched, Iron Will started to blush.

"I-i don't want to see my friends get hurt because of me." Iron Will started to cry. Zara didn't know how to respond to emotion like this, ever since she was young she was told to resist the tears that came with pain, it was 'a sign of weakness' her friends and family told her. The only one to not tell her that was Paisley, she always said that 'life comes with pain and sometimes we have to embrace it when we can't take it, crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign that you've been strong for too long.' Zara went over to the Minotaur and sat next to him.

"Wh-What are you doing? Are...Aren't you scared of me?" Zara held out her hooves and hugged Iron Will. His stubby horns weren't a problem and his long black hair that almost covered his face were pushed back by Zara's hooves.

"I'd ask you the same thing but, I think I know the answer already. And I think you do too." Zara smiled and Iron Will looked down to the floor. Zara let him go from the hug. Iron Will wiped his tears away and grinned at Zara. She suddenly got up and looked to the small boy.

"Hey! I know! Let's go get a small drink and snack and we'll be best friends! You can join Paisley and I, sound like fun?" the zebra's smile couldn't get any bigger. Iron Will got up and took her hoof.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Iron Will looked to his hands and saw how bulky they were, he'd defiantly grown up since the breakout at the factory.

* * *

 _About 15 years ago_

Everyday since he was hugged by Zara when he was 5, he'd been trying to get closer to her everyday. He was now 12 and he was getting older and taller.

"Hey!" Zara jump attacked Iron Will in the break room.

"grr."

"What's wrong? Can't handle that I've pinned you down for the, what's it now?...The 425th time, this year?" Zara smirked and she also blushed, she was on top of her own crush, anypony could get the wrong impression. Zara quickly got off the teenaged Minotaur.

"I don't see how that's an accomplishment." Iron's voice cracked on certain syllables, his vocal cords were getting strained.

"Oh, Come on! Just admit that I'm better at you in fighting skills, It'll make it easier on you." Zara smirked but she only meant it to be playful, and to Iron Will it was constructive criticism, just forcing him to get better.

Suddenly there was a big crash, Zara and Iron Will ran towards the balcony that over looked a part of the factory. There were a bunch of Minotaurs standing around a ginormous hole in the wall, The strongest minotaur had black fur, blue hair, and yellow eyes. This Minotaur was Iron Will's father. The minotaurs and a couple of ponies ran out the hole and ran for freedom. One young Minotaur looked to Iron Will on the balcony.

"Hey! Will! You coming? You planned this!" Iron Will looked straight to Zara who was in shock, she just stared at the hole in the wall.

"Zara? Zara, it's not what you think. You could come with us." Zara didn't flinch, she just started to tear up.

"N-no, of course it's not the same. You go be free, I'll stay here."

"Zara."

"Just promise me one thing." Iron Will looked to the zebra "You'll stand up for yourself and other ponies out there, right?"

Iron Will's window of opportunity was closing, fast. Iron Will nodded yes, he kissed her on the cheek and ran down the stairs to the wall and ran out to never be seen again by Zara for 15 years

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Mr. Iron Will, sir. You have five minutes." Iron Will waved the pony off and put on his cape that would be taken off anyway. He walked to his spot where he rises from the stage.

"Sir, Were you thinking about ' _her_ ' again?" Bleated one of his goat bodyguards.

"Iron Will has enough on his plate as it is, I don't have the time to fawn over Zebras from my childhood." Iron Will then braced himself for the loud cheering and stomping of ponies hoofs. The smoke machine went on, the lights danced around a bit, he rised from the stage and quickly put on his stage face. The goat took off his cape and Iron Will turned around and started his routine.

* * *

 _Hope you like it, More coming soon_


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own MLP: FiM_

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm gonna be busy during the week. I'll try to update as soon as I can._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Zara was walking down the streets of Manehatten when she spotted the cafe she worked at. Since the Whiplash incident and Electric Shock ran away, Java Bean and Cherry Swirl's cafe has been booming with customers. These customers came from all over Equestria, mostly giving donations to them for the medical expenses and donations to the graves of the ponies that died there in the fire. Zara tried to get in but she was swarmed with reporter ponies for the fifth time that day.

"Are you going to find the little filly and give her a taste of her own medicine?"

"Have you been harboring the child of the late Whiplash?"

"Did you ever have a thing for this stallion?"

"What'll you do now that your love is forever lost?"

"Was your father's death an accident or on purpose?"

"Will you happily work at the cafe or will you move on and leave your life behind?"

Zara was bombarded by questions, all the memories from the fire was still vivid in her mind. She wanted to scream and cry but she had to stay strong and not let anypony see her cry, especially on camera. If the press got her on camera crying, she would be all over the news ' **Zara: The mare who is haunted by the ghosts of her past'** Zara almost couldn't take it, but she chose the most effective way to get rid of reporters.

"I would love to answer your questions but I have an appointment with sleep. So if you'll move outta the way for me to pass that would be much appreciated." The reporters instantly made a path down the middle of the hoard of reporters. They followed behind her, the flashing of cameras still as bright as ever. Zara walked to the stairs and walked to her apartment in the building. Zara went in and flopped onto the couch in her living room. She could hear the shouting of reporters that were outside her door quickly fainted into screams and clamoring to get away. She also heard the laughter of her best friend. Paisley then opened the door, holding onto the handle for dear life, trying not to fall over from laughing.

"Y-y-you gotta...hahahahah!" Paisley tried to talk but she couldn't suppress her laughter. Zara just rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, she still layed sprawled out on the couch, not wanting to move a muscle.

"I take it you found it funny you scared off the reporters like they were sissy, scaredy ponies?"

Paisley then fell on the floor and finally stopped her hysterics.

"Well, you had a mob of ponies who were scared anyway, I just helped in getting them to go away."

"I swear, one day we'll have a law suit on our hooves because you decided it was funny to scare of certified reporter ponies who were, annoyingly, doing their job."

"I think you need a body guard."

"No."

"Why not? You're always complaining that you'll be followed by reporters for the rest of your life. A body guard will take care of that."

"No, just no. I'll not have a body guard for a year then have him sacked.* It won't work. This'll all blow over soon, and I'll go back to being that zebra with the mechanical wings."

"Nah, I doubt it. You'll still be Zara, the zebra." Paisley smiled and stuck her tongue out slightly. Zara smiled and walked over to the kitchenette in her apartment.

"Okay, want anything to eat or..." Zara took a step stool out and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"No. Hey, what's this? Fan mail?" Zara looked to the coffee table in the 'living room', Paisley was hovering over the table holding a couple letters. Zara dropped her plate and it crashed to the floor. She ran over to Paisley and snatched it out of her claw. Zara held the letters to her chest. Paisley didn't process this 'till after Zara took the letter out of her claw.

"What happened?"

"I-i-i just...these are..please don't touch them." Paisley looked hurt. But if she didn't know better she would've snatched those letters back from Zara.

"Okay, you need to be alone for a bit. Come down when you feel like it." Paisley said, her head was held low. Zara let a few tears escape her eyes. She pulled the letters away from her chest and looked to them.

On the unopened envelope read **_For: Zara From: Iron Will_**

* * *

 _Hope you like it, More coming soon_

 ** _*For those who aren't British or don't already know "Sacked" means to get fired, I imagined Zara, Java Bean and Cherry Swirl to have a British accent. Sorry if that minuses to the characters. But if it adds to the characters for you, You were totally reading my mind!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own MLP: FiM_

 _ **I realize that I haven't written in a while, but I've been very busy this summer. I promise to write as much as I can**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

Zara hadn't opened the letters since they started to come. Iron Will started to send them after he got himself back on his hooves after the breakout and before the fire of the first factory. She decided it was time to open them and see what she missed. She put the letter on the table and reached to her wings, it took her a little bit but she grabbed a feather and pulled it out of it's socket in the base. It was definitely painful but she was used to it when ever she got letters, this particular wing doubled as a letter opener/knife. She kept it out of the socket and didn't bother to put it back yet, she had a lot of letters to get through. she ripped the top of the envelope and grabbed the letter inside, unfolded it and started to read.

 **Dear Zara,** **August 12, 2000**

 **I realized I should've stayed with you at the factory, but saying no to family is always hard isn't it? Oh wait! Sorry, I forgot, anyway...I hope you aren't upset that I left you. In other news, my voice finally stopped cracking. But, I guess it's not that important is it? I hope I see you again. Me and my family are now travelling across Equestria, right now we're in Dodge City. Next week we'll be in Baltimare, we would go West, but it was too far to go to Applewood. Since I know you'll want to see the outside world, I'll be sending pictures soon and postcards. Don't give up on hope!**

Love,

 **Iron Will**

Zara rolled her eyes, she then felt a pang at her heart, as if it was telling her that she shouldn't judge him too quickly. She then opened another letter with her wing, she peeked inside and saw a thick wad of paper. She turned it upside down above the coffee table and started to shake it with her mouth. Out came the letter and pictures. She picked them up and looked at them. There a teenaged minotaur outside the gates of Mane-phis, then Iron Will climbing the blue mountains, another showing him with a mare in Tall Tale town, then him uncomfortable while sitting at a table with a single rose on it.

Zara did a double take when she reached the last picture, it was of Iron Will in a suit and the pegasus mare from Tall Tale town in a dress. They were looking at eachother in a romantic way, and Zara didn't like it one bit. She quickly picked up the letter with her hooves and read like a bullet to get context.

 **Dear Zara, August 20, 2000**

 **I really miss seeing you, this is probably not strike you as important, but I miss having breakfast with you. Today I had our usual breakfast;hot oats and hay juice. I missed playing who could down the most hot oats the longest without crying. I'm in Baltimare right now, we're going to Mane-phis today. I heard that Elvis Pr-hay-ly lived here, he was a big sensation of his time, so many stallions look up to him. In Las Pegasus he is an icon. We're going to Las Pegasus at some point. I'm gonna swing by a gift shop, or two to get you a souvenir. Miss you.**

 **Love, Iron Will**

Zara kept reading, there were 12 letters total, she couldn't keep her breathing in check, all she could think was, W _ho is this Mare? What is she doing with_ my _Iron Will? This is not how friends act! Wait! What am I thinking? This is stupid,, I had a crush on him once that's it!_ But something in her heart knew she was telling herself lies. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't keep the ringing out of her ears. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest was being occupied with the pounding of her heart. Her heart was telling her, _No! Don't read anymore! Your heart will burst, you can't take it! I know you can't take it!_

Zara picked up the last two letters, she was on the verge of tears. She was about to cry because none of the other letters said anything about the mysterious Mare who was in the photographs he sent her. She was just about to give up when she read the second to last letter.

 **Dear Zara, May 16,2010**

 **I realize now that you haven't sent me any letters and won't come to visit me. I have to come to my senses and stop spamming you with letters. I've met a Mare who really likes me, her name is Snow Shoe. She is the mare who helped me climb the mountains. I've been thinking, I think I might love her. But if you still have feelings for me as I know I do for you, please come to me. I'll be waiting in Canterlot, there's a cafe near the castle, I'll be sitting outside. Come on the 20th of this month. If you don't come, I'll stop giving you pointless mail. If you do, we'll talk about it.**

 **Sincerely, Iron Will**

Zara looked to the photo with the mare, Snow Shoe was a earth pony who had an ice blue mane, she had a light brown coat and lavender eyes. Zara couldn't see the cutie mark, but she figured it had something to do with mountain climbing. Zara started crying and didn't have the courage to go and read the next letter. Something hit Zara at light speed, it was the realization that she had the chance to be his special somepony. And she blew it. Half of her was saying _"Don't read that last bloody letter, go find the Minotaur and give the bloke a piece of your mind!"_ While the second part of her said " _That last letter could be important, maybe our relationship has hope and isn't in the rubbish bin for good."_

Zara couldn't ignore her feelings, she didn't want to open it but she didn't want to blindly talk to him about this. If she was gonna break her own heart, she would do it on her own time, right now she had a cafe to help run.

* * *

 _Hope you like it, More coming soon_


	4. Chapter 3

_I don't own MLP: FiM, **I'm sorry for not posting as much as I planned to, I've been busy these past few months.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

A mail pony dropped by the cafe of the famous sisters, griffin, and zebra, after work hours, the cafe was empty. He didnt see a mail box next to the door and there wasn't a mail slot. As a working stallion, he had to refrain from going into the place where the mail was being put, to walk into the establishment was against his worker policy. To give the mail directly to the pony was his very last option. He felt a breeze coming from the ground, he looked down. _I could slide the mail in under the door_ , so he got down, and was just about to slide the mail in, when the door opened. Standing before him was a pair of lime green hooves. The mail pony looked up to see the kind face of a mare. Cherry Swirl looked down to the stallion

"Oh, hello. Are you the mail pony?"

"Uh, yes m'am. I'm here to give these letters" he scrambled to his hooves as fast as he could, he used his magic to levitate the small stack of fan mail, bills, and invitations. The blue aura of his magic changed to the orange of Cherry's magic.

"Thank you..." Cherry was looking for his name, she was never one to be formal, but she never liked not knowing somepony' name.

The mail pony caught onto this.

"Oh! My name is Postal Stamp." The cream colored stallion with a orange mane responded

"Well, thank you very much Mister Post." Cherry Swirl used her magic to open the door, she waved to Postal Stamp and walked into the cafe. Cherry walked past the bunch of ponies that were populating the tables and floor. Cherry made it to the kitchen area, but her letters were a bit crumpled. She levitated the stack of letters, she looked through them, she spotted a red envelope, with cursive writing on the front. With her magic, Cherry opened the envelope and read the letter. It read

 _Dear Java Bean and Cherry Swirl, May 3, 2015_

 _According to your last letter, you said that you would not shut down the cafe in Manehattan, and come back to Trottingham. I as your mother, have decided to travel out to the city and plan on visiting you soon. I will be arriving within the month, and if you haven't shut down the cafe by the time I get there, you must show me why it has been open all this time._

 _Sincerely, Koffee Cake_

"Ughhh..." Cherry Swirl rolled her eyes and walked upstairs and Zara came down the stairs, she looked upset.

"Zara? Are you okay?" Zara just kept walking down the stairs and kept looking down. Cherry felt upset, and walked back down the stairs with Zara.

"Zara? Did you hear me?" Cherry asked a bit annoyed, Zara stopped and looked to Cherry with a fake smile.

"Of course, I'm fine." Zara kept smiling and walked down the stairs. Cherry was just standing there and slowly walked back up the stairs. Cherry walked to Paisley's room, and knocked on the door.

"Paisley? Dear? Can you open the door?" Cherry heard scrambling and the lock jittering. It wasn't long before Paisley opened the door. Paisley grabbed Cherry and brought her into the room.

"Get in quickly!" Paisley said as she pushed Cherry into the center of the room.

"Woah! Paisley, I can walk!" Cherry whipped angrily around to see Paisley. She was gonna scold Paisley, but stopped, she looked at Paisley. Paisley's feathers were ruffled, and her eyes drooped but she was trying to stay awake. Cherry's anger turned from anger to concern.

"Paisley? Are you okay?" Paisley locked the door, and turned around to see Cherry.

"Does it look like I'm okay? My best friend is hiding something from me! But she can't do it for long!" Paisley smiled in a scary way, it made Cherry uncomfortable. Paisley zoomed past Cherry and grabbed some papers from a chair in her room. Paisley put the papers with another stack and grabbed a folder sitting on her bed.

"Please, sit down." Paisley said nonchalantly, Cherry didn't move from her place, standing up. She looked at the wall in Paisley's room, and saw pictures of Zara, Paisley and a blue minotaur. Cherry studied the pictures, and got closer. Paisley kept looking at a list of names.

"Paisley? Who's the bloke in the picture?" Cherry asked, Paisley looked up from her list. Cherry was pointing with her hoof to the picture of her, Zara, and Iron walked closer to the picture, and was racking her brain for a name. It took a minute but Paisley finally placed a name.

"His name is Iron Will, I think" Paisley looked at the picture.

"You mean the minotaur that does the seminars?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, him..." Paisley took the picture off the wall and held it in her mind traveled back to the letters she saw earlier. She remembered his name on the letters, she also remembered how fast Zara took the letters from her claw. The gears in Paisley's mind started turning, and started making connection to Zara's behavior and actions, she also saw the letters, it all started to make sense.

"Paisley? Are you okay?" Cherry looked to Paisley who was just staring at picture.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Paisley looked up and smiled a genuine smile "Zara's in love."

Cherry was taken back by the statement, Paisley gabbed a brush and brushed her feathers and made herself presentable.

"What?" Cherry just stood there and watched as Paisley scrambled to take down papers and drawings from the wall. Paisley was organizing it and putting it all in one huge stack.

"When Zara was young, Zara found a minotaur in the factory, she was his friend for life, until the breakout of the factory. All the minotaurs left that day, counting Iron Will. Ever since he left, Zara wasn't the same, she started dabbiling in magic and was looking for a way for the factory to run itself, without slaves and workers." Paisley put the stack of papers in a closet in her room.

"What does that have to do with-Iron Will, she's in love with Iron Will." Cherry put the pieces together

Paisley put a claw to her beak "Bingo"

* * *

 _Hope you like it, More coming soon_


	5. Chapter 4

_I don't own MLP: FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

Paisley and Cherry walked out of the flat and down the stairs to the cafe. Java Bean was manning the cash register, and Zara was serving costumers. It had been a relatively slow day for them, but a slow day meant at least more than half the tables were full. Cherry Swirl and Paisley walked over to Java.

"Java, we need to talk to you." Cherry whispered. Java kept on doing what she was doing, but looked to Cherry and Java with a look of annoyance.

"Right now? We still have 3 hours left, can't it wait?" Java looked back to a pony in line, and gave him his change.

Cherry rolled her eyes and sighed. Paisley walked up next to Java and whispered into her ear

" _It's about Zara_ " Java looked out at the line outside the door, she then greeted another pony in line.

"Hi, what would you like?" The pony pointed to a pastry in the display. Java moved to grab the pastry, Paisley and Cherry followed.

"Look, I don't know what's making you so worried for Zara, but it has to wait." Java knelled down and grabbed a pastry.

"But it's an emergency, it's a family emergency." Java stood up again and put the pastry in a bag.

"I know family is important" Java walked back to the counter "but, there'll be a real emergency, a financial emergency if I don't serve these ponies."

Java gave the bag to the pony in line, the pony payed and left the cafe. Zara came to the cash register.

"Hey, could you help?" Zara asked out of breath, she walked behind the cash register to grab a pastry and a coffee. Cherry sighed and grabbed her apron, she walked to the kitchen area and preheated the oven, and got out the ingredients to make muffins. Paisley grabbed a pad of paper and started walking to the line of ponies and started to get orders for coffees, pastries and some just to make donations. Which quickly made the line just a little bit shorter.

Three hours passed. Three _long_ hours passed. It was finally closing time. The last group of ponies were walking out the door, being almost shoved out by Paisley. She took them outside saying:

"Alright then, we're sorry but we have to close the cafe now. Please come back soon." Paisley said with a fake smile. She was being told goodbye and how much they loved the place. Paisley turned around and muttered to herself about how she still had stuff to do. She leaned against the door and sighed.

Cherry was in the kitchen, covered in sweat and flour, her hooves were covered in berry juice. She looked to her hooves and got annoyed by the juice. Cherry leaned against the counter and sighed.

Java was counting money at the cash register, she counted out the pay for them, the rest was for supplies and ingredients. Java put some of the money in the cash register then closed the register when she was done. Java used her magic and levitated a mug of coffee to her lips and took a sip. Tired, she leaned against the counter and sighed.

Zara put up the last chair in the cafe. She had wiped down all the tables and put up all the chairs by herself. She walked to the back of the room and grabbed a broom. With her mouth steadily holding the broom, Zara swept the floor. She was halfway done before she stopped and put the broom on the floor, put a chair down, and sat in it. Zara sat in the chair, put her face to the clean surface of the table, and sighed.

Cherry Swirl, Java Bean, Zara, and Paisley were worn out. The cafe only got busier and busier every day. Cherry couldn't work by herself in the kitchen anymore. Java couldn't work only one cash register, it would be too much work. Zara and Paisley couldn't wait tables by themselves, and Paisley definitely couldn't keep up a happy face all the time.

"We should really get some help." Cherry said out loud. Java looked to her as if she was completely insane.

"Cherry? Have you gone mental? We can't afford it." Java explained.

"We have too much going on and we have to balance the jobs with one more pony." Paisley said.

"Java, if we get help, mother will see that this cafe is worth something and won't shut us down." Java stiffened at the news of her mother.

"Why would that mare be coming to the cafe? It's not like she visits anyway." Cherry listened to those words and started to worry.

"Ehehe, well, you see..." Cherry rubbed her hoof and smiled weakly. Java knew there was something she didn't know.

"What?" Java was tired and didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. Cherry knew quite well when her sister was in a mood, but she had to tell her anyway.

"Mum is coming soon. Like, 'within the month' soon." Cherry smiled and waited for her sister to completely lash out. But there was nothing, not anger, hatred, and certainly no table flipping. Java just sat there, looking off into space, and doing nothing but thinking.

"Within the month?" Java asked. Cherry cautiously nodded her head.

"Alright, better start making a battle plan." Java got up and went behind the counter and got a bottle and a glass. She opened the bottle and poured herself a glass of orange liquid.

"What is that?" Zara asked

"Hard apple cider, I got it in Ponyville." Java said before raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

* * *

 _Hope you like it, More coming soon_


	6. AN: A very important announcement

**_Author's note_**

 _As of late I have been really busy and hadn't gotten the time to actually sit down and write. I have a lot going on and I hate to keep letting you guys down. I can say that's on hiatus in the description but that would be a lie. I will still be working on it, I just need time to think and clear my head before this story finishes. So if I suddenly just post a chapter and then post another a couple months after, I'm sorry. If anything I will try my best to work on this plot as much as I can. And for those who follow my story and hope for the latest chapter, thank you and I'll try to post as soon as I can._


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Java Bean took the hard apple cider and went upstairs before she was actually on the threshold of actually being drunk. With her she took Paisley, Zara and Cherry Swirl. They were about halfway up the stairs when Cherry stopped suddenly

"Oh, I forgot to turn the oven off," she looked to her sister and Paisley "go on without me, I'll be there in a bit." Cherry headed back downstairs. The lights were off in the cafe, the warmth came from the oven not the massive amounts of ponies coming through everyday. Without the busy ponies, without the lights, the cafe looked like it did when Cherry and Java first bought it.

* * *

 **3 years ago...**

"And over here we have a lovely place you could call home." Said a mare with big glasses and a annoying lisp. Cherry was younger she was about 18. Java was 21. They decided to make a name for themselves away from home. Their mom, Koffee Cake, was telling them to stay at home and they could run a family bakery just like she always wanted. They, however, had different plans. Their mom was always pushy and looked for perfection, if they wanted to swim, they swam till they got the backstroke perfectly. If they wanted to bake, they would bake until they got the recipe traditionally perfect. So they decided to stay as far away from her as possible. And they were being shown the place across Milburry Road.

"Two bedroom apartments, the landlady who owns the place is always very nice. Two bathrooms, a sort of large kitchen. You couldn't ask for a place like this anywhere else with the budget you set. I'd advise you to take this offer. A rare find for a slot to be open, these apartments go fast." The mare said. Java was contemplating it, a nice place, but she wanted a place where she could keep an eye on her sister.

Cherry didn't pay attention, she was still shocked by the city itself. She looked around on the street. Most of the street was old and for sale, once owned by successful ponies who are now probably hotshot business moguls. She looked across the street and saw a place with big glass windows and walked over with curiosity, the door was open and she went inside. There was dust and plaster everywhere. Mostly painted white. She looked around and saw a kitchen just ten feet from the front door, letting the passerbys see who's making the food. Cherry thought that this would make a perfect spot to set up the cafe that she and her sister wanted.

The door swung open, and there stood an pissed off Java Bean.

"I told you to stay next to me and not wander off." Java walked up to her sister.

"Java! Look at this place, we could set up the cafe here" cherry knew her sister was annoyed and tried to lighten the mood

"Are you kidding me?" Java said, in disbelief of her sister's actions

"No, I'm not. We could actually se-" Cherry started

"I was talking about you and your attitude." Java interjected.

The real estate mare looked at the situation and stayed quiet. As much as she needed for them to sign the contract she loved a good drama and quietly watched the scene unfold.

"What? What did you think I would do? Think I would get here and just think that 'hey, found the perfect place for us to set up shop but why should I even bother telling you and we should just spend a lot of money later in life just to get this place?' "Cherry asked half joking. If anything she wanted to get this place now before anyone else took it.

"Cherry, so help me, if you do not behave I will take you back to mom. Do you understand?" The tone of Java's voice and threat scared her sister to the core. Cherry didn't say anything, she just sighed and agreed with her sister. Being the younger sibling may of had its perks, but that was a long time ago. Now, she is constantly ordered around and is always told to never leave her sister. Life wasn't fair, but then again, it didn't help that her mom was always so pushy.

Java sighed in response to cherry and looked at the real estate pony.

"So, how much us the place?" She asked cheerfully. Cherry looked up, half expecting her sister would choose the other place instead of this one, she smiled.

* * *

Cherry still looked around, at any rate she loved her sister more than her own mother. Koffee Cake was always trying to sell the cafe and have her daughters stay at home. The negativity suddenly got to Cheery and she shook herself from her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen and turned off the oven, and the hinges on mail slot on the front door squeaked. Cherry nearly jumped out of her skin and tried to steady her breathing. She heard a voice, a male voice, talking to her.

"Cherry? Cherry?" It was Postal Stamp, it was late and he had come by the cafe after hours. Cherry walked over to the mail slot and bent down to the height of it to see the Mail Pony.

"Mr. Stamp? What are you doing here? And this late?" Cherry looked almost exhausted but she was trying not to snap. Post could see this and let the dissapointment seep in.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't realized. I'll-I'll just be going." He let go of the mail slot and started to sulk away. Cherry realized what she'd done and unlocked the door and ran out.

"Wait! Wait a second!"

"No, it's fine. I was bothering you at the wrong time." Post kept walking. Cherry caught up and stood in front of him. He wouldn't look at her.

"No, you're not bothering me." Post tried to keep walking, cherry stopped him the only way she thought she could at that moment. A hug, she hugged him till he stopped walking all together. He looked down at her with shock. She looked up at him.

"Can we start over?" She asked. Post didn't see how he had a choice, her big eyes and lovely complexion was just calling his name. And he was okay with that, so to try again he smiled and looked back at her.

"I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Cherry smiled and set a time and place for Postal Stamp and her to have a date. She waved good bye and went back inside. Postal waved back. His curly mane catching the moonlight perfectly. _Slam._ A pony fell out of the alley way. A stallion. He looked onto the attacker. He stopped when he heard the voice. The female voice. "Did my plan work?"

"Y-yes it did. But why did you want me to meet Cherry Swirl? She's just a baker."

"Just a baker?" Laughed the voice "Just a baker? She's more than that, worth more than that, is more than that. She is the enemy. A foe. Need I go on? She's dangerous and you're my Intel. Find out what her family is up to then report back to me." The figure was in a black cape and hood.

"Y-you don't sc-scare me. Go back to whoever your boss is." Postal Stamp said, trying to be brave. The pony in the cape circled the mail pony.

"I'm my own boss, you're my employee. I'd think twice about your words if I were you." The hooded pony said, a hint of annoyance with the danger in her tone of voice.

"But you aren't." Postal said, looking for a way out of it.

"Does it look like I bucking care?" Said the other pony, she laughed and started to walk away.

"You should if you want Intel." Postal said. The figure turned towards him and grabbed him by his curly mane. Postal tried to look anywhere but the darkness of the hood. The void that had a mare's voice. The mare let go and stood at a distance

"You should think twice before I-" the stranger walked back to him in a rage and lifted her hoof at him, but pulled away. "Doesn't matter. Just get me the Intel I need." She turned and galloped away, leaving behind a scorch mark in his mane.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Cherry went up the stairs and opened the door to Zara's flat. There Java Bean and Paisley were silent, they didn't say or do anything to greet Cherry. Zara smiled a half-ass smile And looked down at the opened letters in her hoof. Java looked at Paisley. Paisley exchanged the same upset look.

"What is it?" Cherry asked, worrying about what was going to be said next.

"Want to tell her?" Paisley asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Tell me what? That you love Iron Will? Because I already knew that." Cherry said cautiously. Zara looked up at Cherry.

"You knew that? Since when?"

"Since earlier today. Your mood wasn't hard to decipher after Paisley found out about the photos you kept. I mean, it's not that hard."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes." Cherry said, she smiled and laughed a bit. Zara blushed and looked away.

"Zara, it was obvious to everypony. You aren't exactly an enigma."Paisley said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Zara looked to her.

"You were the one who stole the picture, and it wasn't any of your damn business." Zara started to become hostile.

"You made it my damn business when you snatched the letter away from me like I was about to kill your puppy."

"You shouldn't of been snooping around in my busi-"

"You two, knock it off!" Java interrupted. Java always hated arguing, even with her sister. Paisley and Zara went silent. "Okay. I think we all need to be here for this bit. Zara still has one letter to open, and it's a pretty important one too." Java looked at Zara as she hugged the letter tighter to her chest with one mechanical wing.

"Why is it so important? it's not like it could make or break a relationship."Cherry instantly regretted hearing those words because Paisley picked up the letters with her claw and took Cherry by the arm outside.

"Ow! Bloody hell Paisley." Cherry was released by the griffin and was shoved a letter.

"Read these." Paisley was annoyed by a lot. Cherry awkwardly opened the letters, fumbling with them every which way. Pictures fell out and letters fell to the ground.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

Zara was looking at the unopened letter, she tried not to cry as she looked at it. Java tried to console her and put a hoof on her back, right between the metal wing implants. Java examined the scars, the shoulder blades seemed to be more visible and the skin seemed to just drape over them. Where the wings were seemed to just look so natural, the precision of the cuts and the look of the metal against her gray stripes seemed to just look so natural. All this time, over the course of a couple months, Java had never thought about how Zara got her wings.

"Hmm..." Java said, senarios zipping through her head. _Maybe she had Paisley do it, or maybe she did that herself. No, the cuts are way to precise for that. Paisley can't handle a knife that well. Was there another branch to the factory she never told us about? When did she do that? After her parents disappeared? Probably, they seem pretty old, like the-_

"What?" Zara asked. Snapping Java out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just wondering how you got your wings. They're very pretty." Java said snapping back to reality. Java couldn't see it, but Zara blushed just a bit. No one had called her scars and incisions pretty. Normally, Zara would keep her wings folded so ponies would think she's only cosplaying as a character from some book. But that moment ended as soon as it began for Zara. Soon thoughts of how she got her scars and metal implants started to fill her mind. Flashes of metal tools and Zara being strapped down, and a surgeon holding those tools went through her brain. Zara couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating, and Java had to calm her down. "Zara, Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out." Java tried to steady Zara for a couple minutes before Cherry and Paisley came back into the room and she finally started to calm down. Cherry and Paisley stopped in the door frame trying to figure out the scenario.

"What the hell just happened?" Paisley asked looking at Zara's wide eyes.

"I accidentally sent her into shock for a second, but don't worry, she's fine." Java said, but when she looked at Zara's eyes, she knew she wouldn't be alright "Well...Let's just drop this for a while. We have better things to deal with rather than rekindle a love life. We have my mom coming over and we need to prepare."

They all agreed to do this. Cherry and Java left the room for Paisley to comfort Zara. And for months, Zara kept pushing off dealing with Iron Will. Iron will was still in Manehattan and hosting seminars. The cafe was still open and busy as always. Cherry started having a dating life. Cherry and Java's mother, Koffee Cake still came around and the sisters still had to drive her out of town so they could deal with Zara. Soon, days past, then weeks, then months, and before they knew it, it was the holiday season. December was upon them and they had not dealt with Zara and her feelings.

And while the songs were being sung, the Hearth's Warming meals being planned and prepared, the foals laughing and playing in the snow, gifts being wrapped, and plays of the founding of Equestria being put on across the land, the cafe became even busier, making the zebra feel more alone than ever.


	9. Chapter 7

_Merry -Belated- Christmas! This chapter continues the story and puts in the little holiday zest. This is my present to you guys for reading and waiting on me to write more. I've been super busy and thank you for being patient. I'm sorry that this is coming out_ **_much_** _later than expected but life has been getting in the way,but I have been trying to make everybody happy. Sorry I haven't made you happy but I'm trying my best._ _Now, why are you spending all your time reading this? Let's get on with the story!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

It was Hearth's Warming Eve, the cafe was busier than ever before, the line stretched down a block and a half. All those ponies trying to get a taste of Cherry and Java's delicious coffee and sweets. Java was manning the cash register the best she could. Cherry was working her flank off in the kitchen, baking cookies, muffins, cupcakes, and other holiday sweets like gingerbread mares and candy canes, apple crumbles and various other sweets and confections. Zara would take orders and make coffee, wait tables as quick as she could. Paisley helped everypony as much as she could, but her main job was to keep the line in order and take to-go orders. Paisley's job wasn't easy considering she had to switch from going outside and back again, but wearing the scarf and hat, she was warm the whole time. The lines didn't get any shorter if anything, as the day dragged on, it got longer. Business ponies and teachers who just got out of work, Peons to fashion designers and major business moguls who got coffee for their boss and others in the work place, teen aged mares who bought coffee and candy for each other, parents who've had a long day and many other ponies as well. Paisley tried to get the orders and give it to them as quickly as possible.

During one of her runs to get another order out in the cold, crisp air of Manehattan, the snow coming down Paisley had to start walking, not flying in the bitter cold. As she did, she felt someone watching her.

"And I'd like a caramel topping on the whipped cream please." said a mare who was trying to be nice.

"Sorry, we just ran out, can I interest you in a toffee topping instead?" Paisley said, relived somepony was trying to be nice to her.

"No, that's okay, no topping for me please."

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Paisley smiled and walked back to the cafe. As she did, the feeling of somepony watching over her came back again. she looked behind her, no pony was particularly watching her. She looked at the line, no pony again. She looked up the street and down the street, still no pony watching her. Paisley shook it off for a split second and looked across the street, expecting to see nothing, but she was wrong. A pony in a black hooded cape was watching her. The pony's hood came off for a second. Paisley looked but she couldn't see clearly because of the snow, she made out the figure of a mare and some glasses, but that's all she could see. A carriage passed by and the mare was gone, simply vanished. A spooked Paisley went back into the cafe and gave the order to Cherry.

"A oat hot chocolate, no topping, extra whipped cream." Paisley said to Cherry, as she grabbed an apron and started to knead dough for Cherry.

"Thanks. Wow, this is the busiest I've ever seen the cafe." Cherry said, as she wiped her hooves on her apron and started to decorate the cupcakes. Zara came in hurriedly and stopped at the counter.

"You said 'Oat hot chocolate', right?" Zara asked, she was almost out of breath and her mane was askew, she decided to put it up into a complete ponytail (no pun intended)

"Yeah, and no toppings, just whipped cream." Paisley said while getting the cookie cutters, " Cherry? Which shapes?"

"The presents and ornaments, also can you get me the pony cookie cutters for the gingerbread mares please?"

"Sure." Paisley grabbed the pony cookie cutters and looked up, the huge window that let ponies look in was 'filled' with ponies outside looking in to see the bakery and the sweets being baked in the oven. Outside, Paisley saw the hooded mare again, hood up this time, with the hood up Paisley couldn't see the facial features of the mare. Paisley blinked again and the mare was gone.

"Paisley? Are you okay?" Cherry asked, she saw Paisley just standing there letting the dough harden slightly. Paisley shook off her thoughts and gave the cookie cutter to Cherry.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't look it."

"What? No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I guess i'm just in awe of how many ponies came to this particular cafe."

"Okay." Cherry said, unsure if to believe Paisley, but she didn't have the luxury of time to worry about it so she just continued baking.

* * *

 _5 hours later_

Cherry had been baking since five in the morning. It was now 8 in the evening. They decided to close three hours earlier than they normally did for the holiday. Everyone felt a wave of relief that the cafe was closed. A collective sigh rang through the cafe as Java chased the last ponies out and locked the door. They all walked to the center of the cafe and just plopped down in some chairs.

"I'm starving." said Cherry who looked desperately at the cookies and muffins left over from the sales.

"You too?" said Zara jokingly.

"I think we all are." stated Java.

"We didn't get a single minute to ourselves today, and I just want to sit down, order take out, an watch movies, is that okay?" Paisley complained.

"Sorry, but we have tickets to see the Manehattan Hearth's Warming Eve play tonight at 9, we all agreed to see it." Java reminded them. They all decided to close the cafe early and go see the annual Hearth's Warming Eve play in the park. They had gotten the tickets months in advance, and they were semi-expensive. In Manehattan, they may not be like the Canterlot play, but it is still a big play. This play was unlike the one in Canterlot in many ways, the major difference was that it was held in two different places two different days. On Hearth's Warming Eve it was in the park, on Hearth's Warming, the play is in the main theatre on Bridleway.

"Can I please have a few minutes rest though?"

"No, if you fall asleep now, you'll be asleep for hours. You can get ready to go." Java finished the argument and went upstairs to start to get ready. Soon Cherry did the same, then Zara, then Paisley. Paisley got ready fairly quick, she had on her red and silver scarf, and her matching beanie with swirl designs on them both. This was Paisley's way of dressing up for events, and no one could stop her from wearing them, except for the hat, but she had something for that, she had a black headband on that held back any out of place feathers from the hat back into place. Zara came out with her pink ribbon in her now curled mane. and a matching pink shawl that she wore around her neck. Java put her mane up into a ponytail and put on a snowflake necklace and headed down the stairs.

Zara looked at her friends, "so, everypony ready to go?"

'I guess so." said Cherry as she walked to the door. Zara opened the door, and went through. Then Java and Paisley did the same. Zara, Cherry, and Java started walking. Paisley had stopped and looked around, she was still getting the same feeling that see was being watched. All around there was nothing until Paiskley had locked eyes with something in the alleyway. A hooded figure in the dark. The figure stared for a second and then ran off.

"Paisley! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Zara yelled to her. Paisley looked back to the place where the hooded figure stood.

 _I've seen that pony somewhere else I believe..._ Paisley thought as she started walking.

* * *

 _Please review, again, I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, but it's been really hectic._


	10. Chapter 8

_Let us review what happened last...wait, why am I telling you? If you can't remember, go back and read! I'd love to hear have you have to say._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Three months have passed and it was almost March. Almost the end of the winter and the end of the holiday season, well, for most ponies. For Cherry, Zara, Paisley, and Java, they had a very busy café. Many ponies were sending letters and comments saying that they wanted a winter wrap up special menu. Cherry had been baking more and more ever since she decided that making new menus for the public would be a good idea. Cherry and Java's mother had visited them a month ago. And now she had just left.

Cherry was sitting on the couch after café hours because her mother had just left them after trying to 'help' induce more sales. Mainly, just driving 'non-worthy' customers away and trying to make the pastries taste 'better' and the coffee smell 'sweeter'. Cherry had spend most of her time undoing what her mother did. And it was a lot. This was Cherry's first moment of silence and relaxation in a while.

"Nothing like having a cup of hot chocolate with extra oats and whipped cream to end a wonderful, beautiful-" The door slammed open and Java threw a bunch of letters on the coffee table, "relaxing day" Cherry sighed after taking a sip of her drink.

"Unbelievable. Un-bucking-believable. I'm going to drown in coffee or worse go work with mom before I even let her sell this damn place."

"She did what?"

"She set up a meeting with some real estate pony who thought he was here to sell the place. He was surprised to even see the place completely packed when he did come."

"You have to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding you. I'm dead serious, I even got the card from the bloke." Java handed her sister a small card which had a cursive lettering on it, in print a phone number.

"Well, I know you did the right thing and declined." Cherry said, using her magic to levitate the card and toss it in the bin. Java started to look a bit nervous. She sat down and started to rub her hooves together nervously. Cherry saw this and sighed.

"Don't tell me."

"There's a bigger place we can get and with all the money we're getting we can afford it quite easily."

"Java. We chose this place and it's nice. And now you're saying you want to move?"

"Cherry it's going to be really difficult to house all these ponies that keep coming in. This could solve that."

"And you didn't even think twice about it?"

"Well, no. Bu-"

"But nothing! Mom has been on my flank for the longest time and she has been trying to put us out of business for the longest time. And- wait. Were you feigning anger when you first walked in just so I wouldn't get suspicious if you bought the other building behind my back?"

"N-no. I would never do that."

"Java!"

"See? I knew you were going to object to this. You've always got what you wanted! This building wasn't even my choice, it was yours. It wasn't my choice to bring back Zara and take care of her, I was yours. You've done so much behind my back, and now that I do it, it's wrong? That makes no sense!"

"It makes sense when you are owner of a running establishment and to move now would be a huge hit financially. Java, can't we at least talk about this?"

"Why? So you can try to win and stop me from-"

 _Knock, knock_

"Who is that?" Java asked opening the door. There with his curly mane and scared eyes stood Post. He started shaking when Java opened the door instead of Cherry.

"U-uh...Is Ch-cherry home?"

"What's it to you?"

"W-we are going for an outing."

"C-can you just wait downstairs?" Java asked, she closed the door gently and looked at Cherry with seething anger. "Care to explain?"

"Um...Another real estate pony?"

"Cherry! You have a special somepony and didn't bother to tell me?"

"You never asked and it wasn't your concern to begin with. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go." Using her magic, Cherry swung open the door, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door shut. Java stood there completely speechless.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Paisley and Zara were walking around town and were on their way home.

"That's all the fruits, flour, coffee beans, herbs and spices we need. Alright, I promised a trip to the book store right after...What are you doing" Paisley looked to Zara who was staring at a wall completely plastered in old posters, and pictures. Zara blinked as if she were snapped back to the world as if in a trance.

"Huh?"

Paisley walked over to Zara. "I said, what are you-oh..." That same gaze was looking at a poster of Iron Will posing and the advertisement was for a seminar happening on that day of the 27th of March. Zara sighed and looked to the poster longingly. Paisley looked back to Zara and shook her head, "No."

Zara looked to Paisley confused, "What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to fuel your fantasies and let you go off seeing how your fillyhood crush is. Let's go. I'm sure we don't have time to let these groceries spoil out in the sun."

"Please?"

"No. Let's go." Paisley started walking away. Zara quietly started walking to ward the café but grabbed the poster and ran up to Paisley and caught up to her.

* * *

 _Please review_


End file.
